las nuevas integrantes
by xjapan
Summary: Tras diez años de no verse Kowalski y su hermana menor Irina volverán a encontrarse pero durante el encuentro pasarán varias cosas ¿que pasara cuando el líder se enamore de ella?
1. Chapter 1

Las nuevas integrantes

Capitulo 1

La fotografía

Hola primero que nada aclarar que los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen sino que pertenece a DreamWorks

Era un día soleado en el zoológico de central park todos parecían tranquilos e incluso el despistado de Julien no estaba molestando así que nuestros héroes tenían el día libre Skiper solo veía la televisión Riko peinaba a su muñeca Cabo ayudaba a Kowalski con un invento y mientras hacia eso encontró algo que llamo su atención

–¿que es eso? -Se pregunto el mas joven mientras sostenía una fotografía en la cual aparecían dos pequeños pingüinos un niño como de doce años y una niña como de nueve Cabo notó algo que lo impresionó bastante ese niño le era demasiado familiar

—es Kowalski—el joven no lo podía creer así que decidió ir a preguntarle en ese momento el científico se encontraba trabajando como siempre hasta que fue interrumpido por el chico

—Kowalski , encontré algo que llamo mi atencion

—¿que encontraste? — pregunto el científico algo fastidiado por tener que poner atención al niño y dejar su experimento

—esta fotografía ya se que el niño eres tu pero ¿quien es la niña? Es una amiga ¿verdad?

No término de preguntar ya que le arrebato la fotografía con cierto grado de agresividad ante su confundida mirada

—vete— dijo el científico con tranquilidad como tratando de controlar el impulso de golpear a alguien

—pero Kowalski

—¡dije que te fueras! —le grito molesto,acto seguido empujó al chico fuera del laboratorio ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos pingüinos

—¿que rayos paso?— pregunto el líder confundido

El chico le contó lo sucedido y acerca de la fotografía que había encontrado a lo que Skiper se dio cuenta de lo que paso así que decidió contarle la verdad de esa fotografía

—esa niña era su hermana — le dijo con pesar

¿Kowalski tenia una hermana? Preguntó el chico algo confundido ,la verdad es que el científico nunca les había hablado de su pasado y mucho menos de su familia ahora el tenía muchas preguntas

—asi fue

Rusia hace 10 años

En ese momento el doctor espiraculo se habia aliado con la ardilla roja razon por la que se pirieron refuerzos de todos lados en ese entonces kowalski tenía quince años y su pequeña hermana Irina doce ambos eran muy unidos vivían con su madre en un pequeño poblado de Moscu eran una familia feliz pero imaginaron lo que ocurriría

— un hombre de cada familia debe ser reclutado para defender a la patria — dijo Manfredi en ese momento se nombrarian a las familias que se reclutarían de Rusia para ser llevados a la antártica para su entrenamiento

Jonson fue nombrando a los jóvenes que habían sido seleccionados para unirse a las fuerzas de elite y salvar al mundo de un posible desastre cuando fue nombrada la familia de Kowalski Irina no lo podía creer

— el siguiente es Kowalski Petranovish

—NO— grito la pequeña pero al parecer nadie la escucho

Tras un tiempo Kowalski y su pequeña hermana se despidieron el le prometió que volvería y ella le prometió que lo esperaría desafortunadamente no la ha vuelto a ver hasta hoy

Presente actual

—pobre — dijo el pequeño Cabo al escuchar la historia estaba bastante conmovido

En ese momento llega un mensaje del alto mando indicando que tres nuevas soldados entrenarian con ellos para gran molestia del líder pues el consideraba que las mujeres solo serían un estorbo pero estas chicas serian muy diferentes y cambiarían la vida de todos ya que una de ellas conocía al científico muy bien

—es es Irina dijo el líder con asombro

Irina quien hoy tiene 22 años se había unido al ejército con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano mayor y por fin lo volvería a ver después de tantos años

Hola como están espero que bien bueno he aquí mi segunda historia de los pingüinos de madagascar bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el sigue


	2. Chapter 2

las nuevas integrantes

Capitulo dos

Reencuentro

Ninguno se la creía ahí estaba Irina lista para la misión en ese momento el científico salió del laboratorio para cuando la vio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

-bratja soy yo Irina

-Irina mi querida krapta-por vez mi primera en su vida el científico estaba llorando corrió a abrazar a su pequeña hermana claro que tan lindo momento fue interrumpido por el líder pues ella no venia sola

-ejem Kowalski no quiero interrumpir pero estamos aquí -dijo el líder obviamente irritado por el comportamiento del teniente ruso

-amn si ella es Irina mi hermana -esto último lo dijo con cara de asesino serial al notar las miradas que sus compañeros le dedicaban a su inocente hermanita

-jeje hermano no seas celoso mucho gusto soy Irina Pretranovicht

-encantado señorita Irina yo soy Skiper y ellos son los otros -dijo el líder no sin antes recibir una mirada asesina por parte del ruso

-oh cierto no vengo sola ellas son mis compañeras Kate y Rachel

- hola encantada soy Kate -dijo una de las chicas esta era una pingüina bajita algo llenita pero bastante linda

-hola soy Cabo -dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

-soy Rachel ,el alto mando nos envió para entrenar con ustedes

-ya veo-dijo el líder acepto de mala gana y a regañadientes les dijo a todos que ellas recibirán la misma doctrina de entrenamiento que todos los soldados varones en cuanto a Irina ella lo vio como un reto uno que intentaría vencer

Mas tarde en el hábitat de los lemures

El rey Julien se encontraba descansando en su trono mientras el pobre de Maurice estaba haciendo la limpieza

-Maurice ¿que es todo ese escándalo?-pregunto bastsnte irritado el rey lemur

-parece que llegan nuevos residentes al hábitat de los pingüinos magestad - respondió el anciano lemur sin mucha preocupación

-bien en ese caso es hora de que conozcan a su rey vamos Maurice-dijo determinado el molesto cola anillada saliendo de su hábitat

Justamente iban saliendo de ahí para llevar a las chicas a conocer el zoológico cuando se toparon con la molestia real

-oh genial justamente cuando creí que estaríamos en paz -dijo el líder con cara de molestia

-pechochas ¿como están yo soy Julien el rey del zoológico-dijo este con una sonrisa

-amm privet soy Irina y ellas son mis compañeras Kate y Rachel

-ya veo ¿te gustaría que te diera un recorrido por ni reino? preguntó este haciéndose el interesante

por desgracia ya tiene acompañante Julien dijo el científico con obvia molestia en su voz

-¿que es tu novia monja? Pregunto el lemur desafiante

-soy su hermana-,dijo Irina algo molesta ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que irnos

Y así se fueron de ahí mientras Skiper y los otros les mostraban a Rachel y Kate el zoológico los hermanos daban un paseo por el parque definitivamente tenían mucho de que hablar tras diez años de no saber uno del otro

Pero debían permanecer alertas pues alguien lis estaba vigilando un enemigo de mucho tiempo atrás y esta sera una dura prueba para los hermanos rusos quienes no sabían que el peligro estaba cerca

¿Doris ya sabes que hacer pregunto una voz misteriosa

-ash ¿porque tengo que conquistar al centifico es tan aburrido- dice la odiosa delfín a la voz

-bien sabes que el tiene algo que nos puede ser útil para conquistar el mundo entero-volvió a decir la voz

-esta bien pero promete que no vas a tocar un solo cabello de Skiper

-mm esta bien yo el doctor prometo no tocar una sola pluma de Skiper pero los otros son mios

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado muchas gracias a mi amiga Irina15 por los ánimos nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Las nuevas integrantes

Capitulo tres

La sospecha de Irina

Durante el día dieron un paseo por el zoológico las cosas iban bien hasta que Doris apareció en el estanque

-hola chicos - dijo la delfín con la sonrisa más patética del mundo

Hola Doris dejame presentarte a alguien ellas son nuestras nuevas soldados Irina Kate y Rachel

-hola - dice Kate

¿que tal? - se presenta Rachel con indiferencia

-privet

Irina la mira con cara de sospecha su hermano por medio de cartas ya le había hablado de ella y de lo enamorado que estaba pero había algo que no le agradaba de la delfín pero no quería alarmar a su hermano mayor así que la investigaría por su cuenta

-mucho gusto soy Doris encantada de conocerlas- la delfín miro a la pinguina y supo de inmediato que ella seria un obstáculo para sus planes

-¿dime eres familiar de alguno de ellos?- pregunto la delfín con curiosidad

-si soy hermana de Kowalski- dijo en tono desafiante

-es genial conocerte

Mas tarde

-esa tal Doris no me agrada para nada dijo Irina molesta

- relajate jefa recuerda que es la novia de tu hermano- dijo Rachel tratando de tranquilizarla

-lo se pero no me quito de la cabeza que oculta algo y voy a averiguar que eso te lo aseguro

-¿como lo harás?- pregunto Kate

-tengo contactos en Rusia - dijo ella muy segura

Mientras

-hola Espiráculo tenemos un problema

En ese momento el malvado doctor Espiráculo quien creían muerto había aparecido en escena poniéndose en contacto con la hipócrita delfín bastante molesto

-¿que es lo que pasa Doris?

-han traído a tres nuevas soldados a central park

-¿y cual es el problema?- pregunta el con molestia

—que una de ellas es la chica rusa la hermana del científico loco

-¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER TIENES QUE SACARLA DEL CAMINO ESOS RUSOS SON UN OBSTACULO PARA MIS PLANES

-tranquilizate no puedo hacerlo ahora tengo que engatusar al ruso primero

La idea era terminar de enamorar a Kowalski una vez hecho esto obtendría todos los secretos de la base así el malvado villano tomaría su venganza contra los seres humanos claro que no contaba con la presencia de Irina quien estaba en cubierto pues en la base del ártico había muchas sospechas

Mas tarde

- tengo que alejar a mi hermano de ella pero no puedo hacerlo sin pruebas -ensendio su computadora y se pone en contacto con el líder de avalancha polar

-hola Sky siento molestarte pero necesito un favor

-no es molestia linda ¿en que puedo ayudarte? preguntó el zorro con curiosidad

-necesito que investigues a alguien se llama Doris es una delfín y es novia de mi hermano mayor aquí tengo una fotografía ya te la envió

-bien pero voy a tardar son muy pocos datos para buscar en la base de datos danos una semana y tendras la información que quieres

- bien spasibo es otro favor que te debo amigo

La chica término el contacto pero no sabia que era vigilada nada mas y nada menos que el paranoico Skiper quien no le quitaba la mirada de ensima claro lógicamente la rusa se dio cuenta cosa que le molesto un poco pero después se calmo pues analizando las cosas podía ser un buen aliado en su misión

-sabes que a mi hermano no le gustaría verte vigilandome Skiper

-si lo se pero me dio un poco de curiosidad ¿porque pretendes vigilar a Doris?

-llamame loca pero no confió en ella hay algo que no me gusta ¿no se te hace extraño que durante todos sus intentos lo haya despreciado y después de buenas a primeras lo invite a cenar?

-ahora que lo pienso si es muy extraño ¿y que tienes en mente chiquirina.

-amm gracias por el piropo ahora te diré lo que tengo en mente pero necesitare ayuda dime ¿conoces a alguien lo suficientemente linda como para superar a Doris y que mi hermano se olvide de ella?

-creo conocer a alguien así

Así comenzó una alianza entre ella y el líder pingüino así lograrían frustrar los planes de la delfín y quizás no solo eso con el tiempo hubo mucha cercanía entre ellos cosa que obviamente al teniente ruso no le hizo mucha gracia como buen hermano mayor sobreprotector que era pero término aceptando ya que si ella era feliz el también

Mientras tanto habían encontrado a la chica perfecta para frustar los planes malvados de Doris resulta que conocieron a Marlene la nutria amiga de los pingüinos de quien Irina se hizo amiga al instante

-¿sabes? Me agradas eres una gran amiga Marlene

-aww muchas gracias tu eres fantástica Irina

-oye me da gusto que seas mi amiga

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado muchas gracias a mis amigas Irina 015 y Yani-ko por los ánimos nos leemos en el siguiente


End file.
